6 years
by Beccakell13
Summary: LoVe one shot. What's happened since the end of the show? Logan gives you a little recap. No major spoilers, just know what happened on the show...there is mention of some season 3 events...but just in passing. Disclaimer: I own nothing!


_Six years, it's been six years since Veronica and I got back together for good. Six years since we realized living together was the only way to live._

_Five years, it's been five years since Keith and Veronica heard about Lianne. Heard about how she was brought into a hospital emergency room and died less than 30 minutes after arriving. Five years since Veronica came to me crying, five years since I held her and watched her sleep in my arms, worn out from the memories of her mother._

_Four years, it's been four years since Veronica moved in with me. Keith didn't approve at first, but he couldn't argue that we were too young; we were 22 at the time. And he couldn't argue that a hotel was nowhere for young adults to live, I'd moved out a few months prior. It was four years ago that Veronica told her father she was moving in with me because I was the man she wanted to be with._

_Three years, it's been three years since we graduated from Hearst. Three years since we put behind the drama of Russian mobs, and serial rapists. Three years since I watched the love of my life receive her diploma. It's been three years._

_Two years, it's been two years since I proposed. Two years since I looked up at Veronica from my place on one knee, waiting on baited breath as my palms continued to sweat profusely._

_One year, it's been one year since I watched Veronica walk down the aisle towards me. One year since I saw her, dressed as a goddess, the moment perfect as I heard her say "I do." It's been one year._

_Almost seven months, it's been almost since my life was turned upside down. Almost seven months since Veronica came to me crying again. Almost seven months since she told me we were going to be parents, that she was more than a month along._

_Now I sit here in the hall of Neptune Memorial Hospital. I'm not sure I can do this. The woman I love is sitting in the hospital room preparing to give birth to our son. Our son…we're having a boy! I don't know…I don't think I can do this._

--3rd Person--

Keith walks out of the room and sees Logan still sitting on the floor, his arms wrapped tightly around his knees, his eyes closed, and his head thrown back against the wall.

"Logan, son, how're you holding up?" Logan can hear the warmth in Keith's voice. Over the last few years Keith has become almost a father to Logan, a father he never had.

"Keith…I just don't think I can do this. Veronica is going to be a great mother. But why couldn't see have a girl? With a girl I'm not as worried, with a boy…what if I…what if I turn into my father?" The thought has been plaguing Logan ever since he and Veronica learned they were having a baby boy. But it never felt so real; the magnitude of the situation didn't become clear until Logan rushed Veronica to the hospital earlier in the day, when she told him it was time.

"Now son, you know you're better than your father. And even if you were to ever try and put a finger on your boy, you know Veronica would kick your ass." Despite the seriousness of the situation both men let out a low chuckle, both aware of the fact that Veronica would in fact, give Logan his very own ass whooping if he ever tried to touch their little boy.

--4 hours later--

Logan and Veronica watched as the nurses took their little boy to clean him up. They looked at each other, smiles plastered across their face. Logan swooped down and wiped the sweaty, matted hair off of Veronica's forehead as he kissed her chastely.

"Hun, did you decide on the name?" Logan knew the name of their son had been frustrated Veronica for weeks. He'd given her his input, and now he was simply waiting for her to pick which name she wanted.

"Christopher Keith Echolls…"

The two embraced for a moment, only to be broken up by the nurse, bringing their little boy back over to them. Keith, who had been waiting in the hall, stuck his head in quickly, only to go back into the hall when he saw his daughter and son-in-law with eyes for no one but their newest family member. At that moment, any worries he had about the two as parents quickly went out the window.


End file.
